The Fault In Our Love
by TheHalfBloodPrincess93
Summary: Sequel to "The Fault In Our Hearts". Things are going well between Shailene Woodley and Ansel Elgort. But their relationship soon takes an unexpected turn. Will they pull through? This is a Shansel fanfic!


It was our first day on the Insurgent set after a long twelve weeks of learning everything we needed to know for the new movie. Ansel was so unusually grumpy and I couldn't figure out why as we walked hand in hand to the set from my dressing room.

"Whats wrong?", I asked.

"Nothing", he replied shortly. At that point, I stopped walking as I took my hand out of his and stood in front of him, folding my arms. "Shai. We're gonna be late". I raised my eyebrow. "Its so stupid!", he said, half laughing.

"I don't care. Tell me", I said, keeping a straight face. He sighed heavily.

"I'm just- I'm just not looking forward to seeing you kiss Theo a lot, that's all". He was so unbelievably adorable.

"You've seen me kiss him before", I said.

"Yeah, but, you weren't my girlfriend then", he blushed like a schoolboy. I shuffled closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Theo and I may have to kiss on this set but, you get to kiss me whenever you like", I smirked as I reached up to give him a small peck on the lips. He half smiled at me before running his hand through my hair extensions. As we walked on to the set, hand in hand, Theo James sat on a stool messing around on his cell phone before noticing us.

"Incest", he smirked.

"Don't be disgusting!", I half laughed.

"I cant help it! I mean, I'm happy for you guys but, I'm so used to the brother and sister relationship", he laughed. Ansel and I laughed along with him before Robert (the director) gathered the whole cast to give us the low down on what we would be doing.

…

After a long day of filming, I went back to my apartment alone to have a shower and change into my favourite summer dress before going to meet Ansel for dinner. I must have taken six steps leaving my apartment when I bumped into someone on the street.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry", a woman's voice apologized. I squinted as I placed my hand against my forehead.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was-", I stopped as I looked at the person in front of me. It was Violetta. This had been the first time I had seen her since Ansel and I had gotten together. "Violetta", I said breathlessly.

"Hey Shailene", she said. There was an awkward silence for a moment or two before a voice in my head yelled at me to say something to her.

"I'm really sorry by the way. I never meant to-", I blurted out, stopping unable to finish.

"Its okay Shailene, really. Ansel and I fell out of love a long time before you came into the picture. I'm glad he's happy. He deserves it", she smiled. I smiled back at her before returning to our awkward silence. "Well, I better be going. I've got a dance audition to get to", she said.

"Oh, good luck!", I smiled. She smiled back before giving me a small wave and rushing past me. Ansel raised his eyebrow at me accusingly when I arrived at his apartment ten minutes late.

"I thought I was gonna have to eat this whole take out pizza, that I worked _so hard_ to order, by myself", he smirked at me. I giggled as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, I ran into Violetta. Quite literally actually", I told him.

"Really? I'm guessing you guys talked?". He looked worried.

"Yeah. I apologized to her and she said it was okay", I smiled as I made myself comfortable on his couch. He sat down beside me and I put my legs up on his lap.

"And, that was it?", he asked. I nodded before reaching for a slice of pizza.

"So, what movie are we watching?", I asked. He smirked at me before switching on the TV to reveal the DVD menu for Carrie. "You are _so _in love with yourself!", I laughed.

"Not as in love as I am with you", he smiled sweetly. "And besides; I actually really like this movie", he grinned. I shook my head, still laughing as he pressed play and grabbed a slice of pizza for himself. He hugged my legs slightly as he leaned back on the couch and watched the movie. I hardly watched any of it. I was too busy watching him as he got excited about things that were happening on the screen like a kid in a candy store. "Oh, we can skip this part if you want?", he joked as we approached his sex scene. I rolled my eyes at him as I watched him on the screen; his butt bobbing up and down under the sheets as he laid on top of Gabriella Wilde. And even when it had ended, I couldn't help but think about the fact that Ansel and I had not yet slept together since becoming a couple. It wasn't a big deal but I thought about it, you know? He had only ever been with Violetta and I had only ever done it once myself (which was a total mistake). He was my high school boyfriend and we weren't in love or anything but once he had persuaded me to give him my virginity he dumped me for some other girl and that was when I promised myself that I would never have sex again until the right guy came along. Ansel was that right guy. I often thought what it would be like. What_ he _would be like. Whether he would look into my eyes as we made love. Whether he would prefer to be on top or not. Whether he liked things fast or slow. But it wouldn't matter either way, because just being with him was enough. We had come close to it a number of times. His hands had become quite familiar with my chest whereas my hands enjoyed the feel of his butt underneath his trousers. But I had never felt this way before. I had never wanted someone so bad that I had to dig my nails into any inanimate that was around to contain myself. I had never looked into someones eyes and saw a whole future. I had never been in love. I thought I had, but now I realized I was in love with _the idea _of being in love. Ansel made my heart race just by walking into a room. "I can turn this off if you're bored?", I suddenly heard his voice. He has paused the movie as he looked at me sadly.

"Oh- no! No I'm not bored", I smiled, "I was just thinking, that's all"

"Well- _I'm_ bored", he grinned.

"Why didn't you just say that then?", I laughed.

"I didn't know whether you were watching or not. I'm quite the gentleman". The next thing I knew, I had leaned over and my lips were against his, moving helplessly as I ran my hands through his hair. His hands moved to my lower back as he lifted me up so I was sat on his lap. Fireworks were going off in my head as my hands moved down slowly to his shoulders. We came to a slow stop as we just looked at each other. He scanned every inch of my face with such love in his eyes that I could feel my heart melting within my chest. "I love you", he spoke softly. '_I love you too_', I mouthed back. I ran my hand through the front of his hair softly as I looked down at him. I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much, and yet, there I was, just simply enjoying the sight of him, feeling his breath collide with my own. I suddenly stood up as I held out my hand to him and began to lead him to his bedroom. Just as we had done as Hazel and Augustus, he sat on his bed as I straddled him. We continued to kiss, passionately, for a while before I fought to unbutton his shirt so he could take it off and throw it on the floor. "I cant help but feel like we've done this before", he smirked as his hands snaked up the back of my tee shirt. The warmth of his fingertips against my skin made me shudder with delight. I giggled before taking my own tee shirt off and throwing it down next to his shirt. Before I even knew it, the rest of our clothes had joined the shirts on the floor and we came together as one. It was magical. The feel of every muscle tensing, his body moving against mine. And as quick as it had begun, it was over. I laid beside him, our legs entwined as I laid my head against his shoulder.

"You're incredible", I said breathlessly. He half smiled at me before reaching down and kissing me hard on the top of my head. I drew lazy circles on his skin with my finger as I enjoyed the sight of his chest rising and falling dramatically, as if he had just run a marathon.

"I'm so tired", he said slowly and breathlessly.

"Mmhhmm", I replied lazily, my own eyes beginning to shut.

"I cant even keep- my eyes- open", he said, coming to a silent whisper.

…

After that first time, it was hard for me to keep my hands off of him. On set, I took every opportunity to pinch his butt cheekily when the cameras weren't rolling and we spent almost every night staying at each others apartment, each night ending the same way; me laying by his side as we caught our breath, falling asleep together without a single care in the world. I had always been a positive and happy person, but not like this. _This _was the happiest I had ever felt. But a couple of months into filming Insurgent, I began to feel strange. In a way I couldn't quite describe, but I knew something was wrong. I decided not to tell Ansel, I knew he would only become worried and fuss over me, and I told myself that I had just come down with something. But as time went on, I started to feel worse. Every morning I would find myself waking up in the blink of an eye and running to the toilet as fast as I could to vomit. On set I would get these headaches that could only be described as dozens of tiny men hammering at my skull with sledgehammers. One particular bad day, I had given in and had come to the conclusion that I needed to check this out. I couldn't risk going to the hospital because of paparazzi, so I decided (although I promised myself I never would) to Google my symptoms.

'_Seven early signs of pregnancy_'

'_Am I pregnant?; What to look out for in the early stages of pregnancy_'

'_Morning sickness_'

Every single post was related to pregnancy and I felt my heart stop in my chest mid beat. I told myself not to worry, that Google isn't always right and to be sensible about the whole thing, so later that same day I decided to buy a pregnancy test. The box said to wait for three minutes for a result and I honestly felt like I had been sat there waiting for centuries as I scanned every inch of my dressing room bathroom, avoiding the test at all costs. The timer on my cellphone counted down to the final second and I took a deep breath before picking up the test and forcing myself to look at it. Positive. It was _positive_. In my early twenties, in a _new _loving relationship, at the very peak of my career and I was _pregnant_. So many scenarios were running through my head. Directors turning me down for parts because I had to stay at home and be a full time mom. My parents telling me how disappointed they were. Ansel freaking out and leaving me. I had always pictured that the day I found out I was pregnant I would be married with a secure and successful career. Not like this. I didn't think there was anything that could scare off Ansel, but this had never crossed my mind.

"Shai?", I suddenly heard Ansel's voice as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay? You've been in there a long time", he said. I took a deep breath before putting the test in my bag and opening the door.

"I'm fine", I smiled softly, "Just feeling a little under the weather".

"Aww", he said sympathetically as he wrapped his arms around me tightly and planting three kisses on the top of my head. "I was gonna ask you- but you don't have to say yes if you don't want to. My parents wanna meet you. Properly", he grinned.

"When?", I asked.

"Tomorrow night"

"Sure- sure, that would be lovely", I forced a smile at him before reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

"We don't have to go if you're not feeling so great", he said, sincere worry plastered across his face as he pushed my hair back out of my face.

"No, its fine. I'd really like to meet them properly", I told him.

"Excellent", he smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much.

…

The next day we were filming on location and I had to do some running for a scene. I still hadn't figured out how I was going to tell Ansel and I just seemed to be feeling worse.

"Ready guys?", Robert asked Theo and I. I gave him a slight nod whilst Theo gave him a thumbs up. "And- action!", he said. I began running, as fast as I could, trying to keep up with Theo. But as I continued to run, everything seemed to go blurry and I found myself slowing down as I fell to the floor.

"Shai!", I heard Ansel call. Theo stood beside me as I looked up at his blurry-self. I wasn't totally sure, but he looked worried. And then Ansel was knelt by my side, holding my hand in his as I felt the warmth of his other hand against my cheek. "Shai? Are you okay? Shai, talk to me", he said, tapping my cheek ever so slightly.

"I'm- okay", I croaked as I sat up slowly.

"Ansel, take her to her dressing room, would you?", Robert asked. Ansel nodded before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me to my dressing room. He kicked open the door using his foot and laid me down on the couch.

"You didn't have to carry me you know", I told him as he fetched me a glass of water.

"Shai, you passed out. Of course I was gonna carry you", he said, handing me the glass of water as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Maybe we should get you checked out or something"

"No!", I responded quickly. Ansel jumped a little in shock at my sudden change in volume. "No- sorry- no, I'm fine. I probably didn't warm up properly, that's alll", I lied. There was a sudden knock at the door before Robert walked into the room.

"I think we're gonna call it a day", he said.

"What? But we have over 3 hours of filming left to do?", I said.

"You're clearly not feeling well Shailene. We need you healthy for filming. Go home, get some rest and we'll start over tomorrow", he smiled sympathetically.

"But I'm _fine_", I fought.

"Tomorrow Shai", he told me before leaving.

"This blows!", I huffed, grabbing a pillow and putting it over my face.

"Hey", Ansel said softly, taking the pillow from my face, "Maybe we should cancel dinner with my parents tonight".

"Oh no- no. Not you too! I may not be able to film but I can certainly sit down at a table, make small talk and eat!", I told him. Realizing I had just completely gone crazy at him for no good reason, I sighed heavily as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Okay, okay. Are you sure you're feeling alright?", he said softly, placing a caring hand on my lap. I nodded.

"I've just been doing too much. That's all. I'm sorry", I apologized.

"Don't be. Its okay", he smiled sweetly at me. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?".I nodded. He kissed my forehead. "I'm gonna take you home", he told me before helping me up off of the sofa. He stayed with me all night and never left my side, not even for a second. I'm pretty sure he didn't sleep much either as I woke up a few times in the night to him just staring at me, lovingly, and telling me soothingly to go back to sleep. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. What if _he did _leave me? What would I do? I always said I would never let a guy rule my head and my heart and I wasn't letting that happen but; he's Ansel. He's my best friend and the undeniable love of my life, how could I lose him?

…

The next day I managed to finish the scene with Theo without passing out, in fact, I made it through the whole day without passing out which was a bonus. Now all I had to do was get through dinner with Ansel's family and then figure out how I was gonna tell him the truth. Ansel had decided the night before that he was going to be staying at my place again, just to make sure I would be okay. For the first time in 24 hours, I was alone in my apartment as I picked out my favourite yellow dress to wear to dinner. I checked my reflection in my floor length mirror as I styled my hair a little more only to notice how my stomach was becoming rounder than usual and more visible. If I wanted a doctor to double check my news, there was no point now, the evidence was right there in front of me, hiding under my dress. I'd eventually have to go to the doctors to go over everything and that was something I didn't want to go through alone, which is why I had decided to tell Ansel the truth after we had gotten back to my place after dinner.

"Knock knock", I heard his voice in the living room. I took one last look at my reflection before going to meet him. "Wow. Has anyone ever told you you scrub up well?", he winked.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself", I smirked. He wore a black suit with a pale blue shirt.

"Shall we?", he said, offering me his arm. I picked up my bag before taking his arm.

"We shall", I smiled before allowing him to lead me out of the apartment. We met Ansel's family at a low-key restaurant where we wouldn't be disturbed. I had only ever met Ansel's parents briefly at the New York TFiOS premiere and I had never met his siblings, but I supposed this was special because he would be introducing me as his girlfriend. And hopefully; I would still be his girlfriend by the end of the night. His parents and his brother were already seated at a table when we arrived, who all stood to greet us as we approached them.

"Mom, dad, Warren; this is Shailene Woodley", Ansel smiled proudly.

"Its great to finally meet you properly Shailene!", his dad smiled.

"Its great to meet you too Mr Elgort", I smiled politely.

"Please; call me Arthur", he said, shaking my hand and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I shook hands with his mom and brother before we all sat down to eat.

"Where's Sophie mom?", Ansel asked.

"She had a last minute photo shoot booked", his mom explained. As I sat down with the Elgort family having a truly delightful time and eating twice as much as I normally would, I couldn't help but feel even more nervous. These lovely people liked me now (or at least I hoped they did), but how would they feel learning that I'm carrying their young son's child? After a wonderful night, Ansel and I said our goodbyes and I thanked his parents for the meal before heading back to my place.

"Well, that was a success! Everyone really liked you babe. I think my mom definitely prefers you to Violetta, which is good because she wasn't very fond of Violetta, and-", Ansel carried on excitedly as I set down my bag and became lost in my thoughts. There was about thirty minutes between that moment and deciding to call it a night and heading to bed so this was my time to tell him, and I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. "Shai? What's wrong?", Ansel asked, his face plastered with worry once again. I hated doing this to him. I hated the fact that I was so terrified of being honest with him. He knew absolutely everything there is to know about me and yet I couldn't bring myself to tell him this? I'd had enough of feeling sorry for myself as I came to realize that this wasn't just my problem. After all; it does take two to tango.

"Ansel, we- um- we need to talk", I said quietly. I walked over to the couch and patted the empty seat beside me for him to join me. The worry on his face only increased as he hesitantly sat down beside me. We sat in silence for a minute or two. I didn't know where to begin and Ansel looked nervous himself. I let out a sigh. "Ansel-"

"Before you say anything-", he cut me off, "I just want you to know that I love you. And if this is the break up talk then I completely understand but I just want you to know that. I love you Shailene", he half laughed out of nerves. I could feel my heart swelling in my chest.

"Oh god, Ansel, no- no I'm not breaking up with you! I love you too", I told him, taking his hand within my own as I let out a heavy sigh.

"Then- what is it?", he asked, swapping our hands around so that he was squeezing mine.

"Okay. _Please _don't freak out. The last thing I want to do is freak you out, heck, _I'm _freaked out, and I'm not even entirely sure why I didn't just tell you in the first place when I know you'll probably be a total sweetheart but I- I just don't wanna lose you and-"

"Shai, what is it? Please tell me?", he cut off my nervous rambling. I suddenly felt like there was a frog in my throat.

"Right. Right. Well- there's a reason why I haven't been feeling too well lately", I told him. He looked at me with confusion now etched across his face. "Throwing up. Passing out. A bigger appetite", I tried to hint. Ansel still looked a little confused but he seemed to be catching on to something. "Please, don't make me say it Ansel", I said, the frog in my throat disappearing as my eyes filled with tears. His tight grip on my hand loosened a little and became much softer and gentle.

"Shai? Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?", he asked. I nodded, looking down at my knees in an attempt to hide my tears from him. "How- how long?", he asked, rather calmly.

"I- I don't know. I haven't been to see a doctor yet. I didn't wanna go alone", I told him.

"But you've taken a test?"

"_Yes_", I said, the tears increasing as they streamed down my face. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to trap you. I should have been more careful. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry Ansel. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me", I sobbed hard, allowing my head to fall into my hands.

"_Hey. Hey_", he said softly as he shuffled closer towards me, forcing my head onto his chest. "_We _should have been more careful. This isn't your fault Shai. These- these things happen. And I'm _**not **_going anywhere! Not ever, do you hear me? I love you Shai. And if I'm gonna have a baby with anyone, I'm so _so _glad its you", he said, lifting my chin up so I would look at him. He was smiling softly at me as he wiped away my tears. He sighed lovingly. "When I look into your eyes; I see a whole future. I see me holding your hand on the red carpet. I see you in the most stunning wedding dress, meeting me down the aisle. I see our own house in the country side and our kids playing on the swing set out on the back yard. And I see us growing old together, and I see me loving you always, even after I've taken my last breath. It doesn't matter to me what order it happens in. All that matters is that I'm with _you _for all of it. Well, the growing old together stuff will _have to _come last because, well, lets face it; neither of us are Benjamin Button". I laughed, placing my hand softly against his jawline.

"I love you Ansel", I said softly, my voice croaking slightly from crying.

"I love you too. Okay?"

"Okay".


End file.
